


Shut up and Dance

by Redqueenswrath



Series: Songs 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Ships It, Bobby Singer Lives, Dancing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would remember that moment forever, the instant when he realized he was head-over-heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance

Sam would remember that moment forever, the instant when he realized he was head-over-heels in love. He was standing beside his brother, watching with a grin bright enough to rival the sun as Dean looked up to see Castiel walking down the aisle towards him in a grey tux, escorted by Gabriel. Sam wasn’t sure what shocked him more, the fact that Dean was openly crying or just how damned good Gabriel looked in an all black suit as he guided his baby brother towards his mate. Cas was certainly handsome and the color choice made his eyes seem even brighter blue than usual, but GABE….  
The picture he made took Sam’s breath away.  
The pair of angels finally reached the altar and Gabriel briefly squeezed Castiel’s hand before pressing it into Dean’s and stepping back to his position off to Cas’s left. The archangel met Sam’s eyes and winked as the priest greeted the soon-to-be couple and the surrounding crowd. Sam glanced out at the assembled group, a motley mix of hunters, civilian humans who knew about the world they lived in, angels, and even several pagan gods and goddesses in disguise. He suppressed as snicker when he spotted Bobby in the front row, cleaned up and shaved but still resolutely wearing his battered trucker’s cap. He stole another glance at Gabriel, who was intently watching their brothers and the priest, but glanced up when he felt Sam’s eyes on him. The angel subtly cleared his throat and Sam fumbled into his pocket for the rings just before the priest asked for them, almost dropping them in his haste. The priest chuckled and Dean shot his not-so-little brother a glare before sliding the engraved titanium band onto Cas’s left ring finger and accepting the black band Castiel offered in return.

“I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband.” The priest said with an indulgent smile. Dean stepped closer to his angel, staring into his liquid blue eyes. He apparently hesitated for a moment too long, as Bobby yelled from his seat “WELL GO ON, YA IDJIT!”. The crowd erupted into laughter and Cas threaded his fingers into Dean’s short hair and hauled him down for a kiss to applause, laughter, and several wolf whistles. Dean broke the kiss and threw his head back laughing before scooping his new husband up and spinning him in a circle and kissing him again.

“DEAN! I am an Angel of the Lord, not a nineteen-year-old girl!” Cas was blushing furiously and Gabriel was supporting himself on the altar to keep from falling over, laughing until there were tears in his eyes. “I got it on camera!” Called a blond-haired man in Asgardian regalia (Sam strongly suspected that was Thor) from the back corner. Cas buried his face against Dean’s dress shirt. Dean tilted his chin back up for another soft kiss before taking his hand and pulling him back down the aisle and outside, where both men froze, utterly stunned.

While Dean and Cas had been getting ready, Sam, Gabriel, and a small army of helpers had been busy setting dozens of wrought iron tables and chairs, stringing thousands of lights and white ribbons in the branches of the trees, lighting the hundred or more candles now strewn across every horizontal surface, and laying down a wooden dance floor on the grass. Laid out on a long table was what looked like a three course meal for an entire city (but given how much food hunters could put away, Sam still wasn’t convinced that it would be enough) and a huge white cake. An open bar had been set up near the dance floor. In the slowly fading light, the whole area looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Sam and Gabe stepped out behind the newlyweds and were both immediately dragged into hugs, Castiel stammering a very sniffly sounding thank you and Dean trying to subtly wipe his eyes on Sam’s shirt. The archangel rubbed the back of his neck, grinning crookedly in what Sam had come to recognise as his “I’m embarrassed because I don’t know how to take a compliment” expression. They nudged the new couple out onto the lawn and towards their table so the rest of the guests could find their seats, too. During the planning they had decided not to do any long-winded speeches, mostly because neither Dean nor Castiel were much for public speaking. Instead, Gabriel snapped up a cup of mead for everyone (Dean had firmly put his foot down about “girly” drinks like champagne) and offered a brief Enochian blessing as a toast. The couple joined hands to cut the cake, drawing more laughter as Cas quietly accepted the bite that Dean offered him, but smeared his piece across Dean’s nose. Dean laughed and kissed him again, smudging the icing onto Cas’ nose.

Watching the new couple feed each other, getting more cake on their clothes than in their mouths, Gabe sidled over to the DJ and whispered something to him. The DJ laughed quietly and nodded, tapping rapidly on his laptop for a moment. Dean’s head snapped up as the opening bars of I Don’t Want to Miss A Thing started. He held his hand out to his angel and pulled him towards the dance floor, wrapping the slightly smaller man in his arms. Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and rocked with him, utterly oblivious to the cheering and whistles from their friends and family. The pair drifted together through several songs as others joined them. Sam sat on the sidelines with his abnormally long legs stretched out in front of him, sipping a beer and watching with a fond smile. Several women asked him to dance (and at least one male god), but he turned them all down with a rueful grin and a joke about having two left feet. Gabriel noticed and once again snuck over to the DJ, who outright laughed at whatever the archangel had requested but complied.

Sam was on his second beer when Gabriel unceremoniously plopped into his lap, causing him to choke on the mouthful of alcohol. “Heya, Samoose! Come on, let’s dance!” Sam shook his head, trying to keep a blush off his cheeks. The blond outright pouted, batting his eyelashes for full effect. “Come on, just one dance? Please?” The human shook his head again. “Seriously Gabe, I don’t dance. I mean, LOOK at me!” He gestured at his freakishly large body. “I step all over people. I’ll just watch.” The current song ended and Gabe shot a quick look at the DJ, who winked. He hopped up and grabbed the younger Winchester’s hand. Sam froze halfway through another sip of beer, staring at their interlinked fingers. Gabriel gave him a smile that was pure Trickster and pulled, exerting far more strength than his 5 foot 8 inch frame should have been capable of. Sam stumbled to his feet and let himself be dragged after the puny archangel, protesting the whole way. The next song started just as Gabriel’s foot touched the wooden floor and he turned to look at Sam, still holding his hand, and sang along with the music  
“Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me!” Sam laughed, gave the archangel a shy smile, and nodded. Gabe whooped in joy and immediately spun Sam in a twirl, guiding him so he wouldn’t trip over his own feet. The archangel popped up on his tiptoes to murmur in Sam’s ear “Just let me lead, ok? I won’t let you fall.” Sam relaxed into the shorter man’s hold and took both of his hands, joining in on the next line of “shut up and dance with me!” Gabe’s eyes glinted gold for a moment as he grinned and swept Sam around the dance floor. The other couples backed away to give them room. Gabe spun Sam in a circle again, pulling him close to dip him over backwards. He laughed from his upside-down vantage point as he saw Castiel elbow Dean in the ribs, pointing at them and holding his hand out to his husband, who huffed and slapped some money into the angel’s waiting palm. Gabriel swept him upright again and winked at their brothers before leading Sam back into a simple series of dance steps and spins.

Sam could hardly breathe when he noticed the look in the archangel’s eyes. Gabriel was watching him with a mix of wonder and open adoration. It was almost enough to bring him to his knees. A plan quickly formed in the human’s mind. It was insane, reckless, and absolutely mad, but Sam threw all caution to the wind, shifted his grip on Gabriel’s waist and lifted him up, spinning the shorter man easily. Gabriel yelped in surprise, laughing wildly before he was set back on his feet, spun several times, and pulled firmly to Sam’s chest. Just as the last note faded out, Sam dipped the angel over backwards and kissed him. Gabriel tangled his fingers into Sam’s long hair and returned the kiss, his free hand going up to punch the air in a victory gesture. Everyone around them erupted into laughter and applause. The newlywed couple joined them, tangling themselves into a four-way hug and congratulating the pair on, as Dean put it, “FINALLY pulling your heads out of your asses”. Castiel swatted his husband with a long-suffering sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Supernatural fan fiction and certainly the first CUTSIE thing I've written regardless of fandom. Love it? Hate it? Want to salt and burn it? Drop me a comment!


End file.
